Packages are routinely shipped and delivered to designated addressees. A sender, however, is not able to prevent or control the opening of the package, for example, prior to a certain date or time, such as a birthday or holiday. In fact, after the delivery of a package to the addressed location, the sender and shipper do not know if or when the package is opened, nor do they have any control over the opening of the package.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.